


Now I Know Love Can Be Rented

by orphan_account



Category: the penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Now I Know Love Can Be Rented

Hi all! I am editing some previous chapters and re-uploading it! It should be up on the same day again, until then thank you all for your patience!


End file.
